moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Go’shek Ghostface
Go'shek Ghostface was a veteran Scout and Assassin of the Third War, and though none can settle upon his age or clan of origin, it is agreed on that Go’shek had a mate and numerous “pups” by the time the New Horde began to settle Kalimdor in earnest, in the wake of the epic conflict with the Burning Legion. This much is attested to by Horde locals of the Barrens; Go’shek and his pack settled at a farmstead beneath Dreadmist Peak. All was well for The Farmer and his kin, until the night the Cultists came. The Burning Blade. As he made his way home after a long day’s work overseeing the Peons on his land, he heard screams in the distance. Go’shek hurried as fast as he could, but by the time he arrived, the agents of the Burning Blade had already raped his wife, and were holding both she and their pups hostage. When Go’shek arrived, they killed one of his children to show their resolve, then threatened to kill his wife and remaining children if he would not farm the land to feed their nearby cultist operation. Rather than give in to their demands and betray his Warchief, and to prevent his family from having to live with the memory of such betrayal, dishonor, and shame, Go’shek murdered his loved ones, hurling his throwing knives into their chests and all but one of the cultists, whom he spared, knowing the survivor would tell the Burning Blade what had happened. Go’shek then left for Orgrimmar where he took his fortunes from the war, abandoning his failed attempt at a simple family life. It was then that the now already infamous Farmer began to lay the foundations of his legend and ascent to power. No one knows the path of that ascent, but some say he went after the Burning Blade and corrupt Shattered Hand Gul’roks (Shadows/Operatives) whom the Burning Blade or Legion had in their pockets. There are Shattered Hand agents alive today who were around for the sudden “vanishings” of several key figures within the Hand. Most say The Farmer killed even the extended families of these enemies, their friends, and even people who owed them money or favors, as well as destroying their homes and businesses. The Farmer then went "underground," never again doing business in person and remaining invisible even to his own henchmen, who almost never knew for whom they were working (most people, including a wide assortment of Shattered Hand agents probably view this story as an urban myth; those who get deep into the underbelly of the Horde and/or into the Blackblades quickly find that this myth bears more weight the more information they uncover. Once they realize that, they seldom go digging any deeper out of fear.) Indeed, whether out of fear, loyalty, coercion, or some other means of power, the remaining Gul’roks Masters of the Hand were swayed under The Farmer’s commands, and began issuing them on down through their own networks within The Shattered Hand and beyond (or perhaps they merely helped fabricate the illusion and the conspiracy to use this legend to manipulate the Horde for themselves). "The greatest trick The Farmer ever pulled was convincing Azeroth and beyond that he didn't exist." Indeed. Anyone outside the Hand likely doesn’t believe such “urban myths” and “tall tales”. And anyone truly inside the Hand sure as shit isn’t going to talk. Afterall, who would believe them anyway... The Farmer’s ruthlessness was legendary; he is often described as having had enemies and disloyal henchmen brutally murdered, along with everyone they hold dear, for the slightest infractions--and as personally murdering people who have seen, and can identify, him. Over the years his influence (or the influence of his myth perpetuated by imposters), not altogether centered around any one thing, has flourished, as does his legend; he has become, as any outsider of the Hand would say and believe, "a spook story that people tell their kids at night." To those who know better, he is far more real to them, whether or not he exists in the flesh. In fact, it is this very uncertainty that creates much of The Farmer's power. Category:Characters Category:Blackblades Category:Orc Category:Farmers